Runa Kagurazaka/Homepage Lines
Regular Lines |Scout = I'm thankful for this wonderful encounter. This must be destiny. Fufu. |Idolizing = I will continue to practice diligently. |Reg1 = I'm Runa Kagurazaka. Reluctant as it may be, I'm a crossdresser for the time being. |Reg2 = My real name is written "Tsuki" and read "Runa". A sparkling nameReferring to this article. is a bit of a pain. |Reg3 = My activities as an I-Chu are hidden from my father. Please keep it a secret, okay? |Reg4 = Momosuke seems like he has a complex about his name as well... I know that feeling well. |Reg5 = Kokoro has always been bad at being friendly. He's stubborn after all. |Reg6 = You have crumbs on your face. Don't move. I'll remove them. |Reg7 = Ah. ...No, I've always had rather strong psychic abilities... Look, behind you―― |Reg8 = Fufu. Producer is quite honest and sweet. |Reg9 = Aren't you letting your guard down too easily just because I look feminine? I still have the heart of a man, you know? |Reg10 = When you see prey escaping, you want to hunt it down, right... Fufu, it's just a joke! |Event1 = The event has started. I was waiting for you. Let's go now. |Reg11= Onimaru-san is really cute. Kokoro and Momo are liking him a lot. |Event2= Good job with the event. Let's do our best together next time too. |Morning= Rise and shine, it's morning. Let me prepare breakfast. |Afternoon= Where will we go for lunch today? Please, absolutely allow me to go together with you. |Evening= Good work. You should clean up today's work before the day ends! |Night= You worked hard today too. Rest plenty to be ready for tomorrow. |Download = Won't you have a little chat with me? |Story = Read whichever story you like. |Main1 = Which chapter should we pick? |Main2 = Producer, which story should we read? |Love1 = Producer, let's share a wonderful romance ♪ |Love2 = Producer is so cute when embarrassed! |Shop = Welcome! What are you looking for? |Purchase = Are you lost on what to buy because there are too many things here? |Friend = You can view your friends' information. |Other = What are you looking for? There are a variety of things here. |Start1 = Now then, let's go. Producer. |Skill1A = Concentrate! |Skill1B = Let's go. |Skill1C = There! |Clear1 = Sigh... I was very impressed! |Affection1 = It seems I've become fond of you. |Start2 = I feel my courage grow when you're by my side! |Skill2A = Please listen to my voice! |Skill2B = Match my rhythm. |Skill2C = It's very wonderful. |Clear2 = Thank you for the applause! |Affection2 = You've made me want to return to being a boy. |Start3 = Please cheer for me, alright? |Skill3A = I'll melt frozen hearts. |Skill3B = How about my smile? |Skill3C = Please accompany me until the very end. |Clear3 = This refreshing feeling when it's all over is the best! |Affection3 = If you stay by my side, I'll definitely make you happy. |RRR2SkillA= There! |RRR2SkillB= I'll aim and hit! |RRR2SkillC= I'm going! |Skill4A = Let's hold hands. |Skill4B = You're all the best. |Skill4C = Let's finish it here! |Skill5A = For Kokoro's smile |Skill5B = I won't let you run away, so be prepared! |Skill5C = You lowered your guard because I'm a crossdresser, didn't you? |Skill6A= Let's go, everyone! |Skill6B= Leave it to me. |Skill6C= I'll answer your expectations. |Skill7A= Kokoro's and Momo's happiness is my happiness. |Skill7B= Oh my, I found your weak point. |Skill7C= Will you kneel down for me too? |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipEvent1 = |ClipEvent2 = |ClipMorning = |ClipAfternoon = |ClipEvening = |ClipNight = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = |ClipRRR2SkillA = |ClipRRR2SkillB = |ClipRRR2SkillC = |ClipSkill4A = |ClipSkill4B = |ClipSkill4C = |ClipSkill5A = |ClipSkill5B = |ClipSkill5C = |ClipSkill6A = |ClipSkill6B = |ClipSkill6C = |ClipSkill7A = |ClipSkill7B = |ClipSkill7C = }} Monthly Lines In addition to normal lines (seen above) I-chus each have 2 lines additional that change per month. They may have extras depending on if its a special day, such as April Fools Day, or Valentines day. I-chus also have lines they say during birthdays, which can be seen HERE Monthly lines change after big updates such as the Alchemist (9/27/16 update) and MG9 (3/2/18) updates. Runa Kagurazaka and Momosuke Oikawa do not have Year 1 Homepage Lines for the month of October, as they were added in with the maintenance on November 26, 2015, and Year 2 Homepage Lines began September 27, 2016. Runa Kagurazaka/Homepage Lines 3|Current Available Lines Runa Kagurazaka/Homepage Lines 2|Before 3/2/18 Update Runa Kagurazaka/Homepage Lines 1|Before 9/27/16 Update Category:Runa Kagurazaka Category:Lines